Shadows of Mirkwood
by Jacinta Kenobi
Summary: A mysterious elf comes to Mirkwood, and the king's behavior begins to change. Only Legolas sees these changes, but doesn't understand them, and with everyone gone who could help him, will there be any hope for him? Takes place before Lost in Rivendell.
1. Letters of ill tidings

Hey, all! I am back with a story! I told you I would be tormenting Legolas again, and here I am, but I have decided to aim even younger this time. For those of you who read Lost in Rivendell, Luminal is NOT in this one, but keep an eye out. Kadorin is, and he actually gets to play a rather large part in this one…well, maybe not. More so than last time maybe…anyway. Oh, and before I forget, Thranduil WILL be mean in this story, but it is NOT his fault. Okay? Thranduil is a loving father in my story, he is just not…well, don't want to give it away. On to the story.

Disclaimer: There once was this blonde elf that someone other than me created, ;) but I liked him so much I invited him for playtime. I'll bring him back in time for dinner, I promise!

A mysterious elf has come to Mirkwood, and strange things begin to change in the king's behavior. Only Legolas is privy to these changes, but with everyone gone who could help him, will there be any hope for him? Let's find out…..

-----

Kadorin was walking with the twin sons of Elrond when he first saw the courier. Thranduil, his father, had sent him to Rivendell almost two months ago, simply to discover any news to be had in Rivendell and to likewise offer anything the other elves might not know. Of course, this was simply the reason Thranduil had given, knowing that Elrond would send a message if anything really important had occurred, but he knew how fond Kadorin was of Rivendell, and the oldest prince of Mirkwood had quite obviously been feeling cooped up. Rivendell served as a handy excuse.

However, seeing the courier striding forward to meet the elves, Kadorin could not help feeling nervous. The prince had had a disagreement with his father shortly before leaving involving an elf calling himself Neurion that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere a few weeks before. Thranduil had quickly taken to him, and it was not long before he was even asking advice from the elf, as ­­Neurion was very wise. There had been something about the elf that had struck Kadorin as distrustful, and had caused more than one argument between the father and son. Thranduil had suggested that Kadorin take leave to Rivendell until they had both let their feelings die down.

Kadorin's thoughts were jerked back to the present as the courier finally reached them. "Prince Kadorin Thranduilion, a letter has arrived for you from your home." He said, holding out the said object respectfully. Kadorin took it with a nod of thanks. After flipping it over, he very easily was able to establish who had sent the letter.

"Who is it from, Kadorin?" Elrohir asked as Elladan thanked the courier and sent him on his way. The younger elf leaned in, trying to see the letter. Elladan was quickly doing the same thing, struggling to read the handwriting from over Kadorin's shoulder, much to the blond elf's annoyance.

"It's from my younger brother, Legolas." Kadorin smiled protectively as he gazed at the careful script. Legolas had been practicing his writing a lot lately, aspiring to the flowing letters of his father and brother, and it showed. However, the handwriting was a little shaky, as if Legolas had been upset or injured. The thought quickly changed Kadorin's expression to a frown.

"Oh yes, you have spoken of him, but he hasn't been here. I think you said your father said he was still too young for the trip?" Elladan asked, but hardly waited for an answer before continuing. "I don't understand that, Arwen is younger than Legolas, and father let's her go to visit the golden woods all the time with us!" Elladan suddenly realized that Kadorin wasn't looking at him. "Kadorin, are you even listening to me? Kadorin!"

Kadorin looked to the twins with a start. "Oh! My apologies. I was simply amazed that my brother has written me, he usually hates to write letters. If you don't mind, I would like to read this immediately. I do miss him very much." Kadorin could vaguely hear Elrond's sons vocalizing their assents, and smiled at them before starting back towards the palace, frowning more heavily. What had prompted Legolas to write?

-----

"_Dearest Gwador,_

_I hope all is well with you in Rivendell. I still wish ada had let me come with you. I would love to see Lord Elrond and his twin sons that you speak so much of, and I have heard that Arwen's beauty already rival's her nana's, and would like to meet her too. Nana says she is not very much younger than me. Maybe ada will let me go with you next time. I hope you can come home soon. It is very lonely without you, gwador. _

_ Everyone is fine here at home, even though nana has not been feeling well, but ada says not to worry. Ada has been very busy lately, and has had to cancel all our rides and lessons. He seems very upset whenever I see him, so I have been trying to not be a burden. Lord Neurion has told me not to bother ada since he has a lot on his mind, so I have been spending a lot of time outside until recently._

_Nana took to her rooms about a week ago and she has not come out since. She was very pale and would not eat before she stopped coming out of her room. I am worried about her, despite ada telling me not to. Nana has never been like this before, gwador, and she will not come out. I wish I could see her, but Lord Neurion told father it would not be good for me to pester her. Ada has ordered me to leave nana alone until she feels better. Our home is very quiet without nana's singing. I hope that she will get better soon and come out. I miss her very much._

_The other elves in my training classes went on a trip this morning. They will not be back for almost two weeks. I wanted to go, as all my friends were going, but Lord Neurion said it was far too dangerous for me to go into Mirkwood without a host of guards, which ada says we cannot spare. Ada agreed and told me I must stay home, and when I asked him again to let me go he got angry and told me to retire to my rooms until morning. I have missed supper, but I am not very hungry anyway. _

_I should not complain. Ada says it is unbefitting a prince and selfish, and I don't want to make him any angrier with me. I just wanted to write you to tell you I miss you, gwador, and cannot wait to see you!_

_With much love,_

_Legolas Thranduilion"_

Kadorin set down his brother's letter with a frown. Something was not right at home. When had Neurion become Lord Neurion, and why did Legolas seem so unquestioning of the other elf's authority? It was unlike the youngest Prince of Mirkwood. Besides that, what could possibly be wrong with their nana? Elves did not get sick, and Kadorin could think of no good explanation for his normally bright and cheerful nana to have disappeared into her rooms like that. Kadorin was likewise worried about his ada. Thranduil was by nature a gruff elf at times, but he was very loving of his family, and for him to brush off his wife's sickness like this, and ignore Legolas besides that, was very uncharacteristic.

There was nothing more that Kadorin wanted at that moment than to ride home as quickly as possible and find the answer to all his questions. Besides that, he worried for his gwador. Legolas was a very happy child, and for him to seem so resigned and sad was not natural. It was understandable, of course, if the youngest prince had neither family or friends, but that only made Kadorin want to ride home more.

Kadorin sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper, resigning himself to reply to his brother's letter. Children could exaggerate, and in the state his ada appeared to be in, Kadorin riding home early to Legolas would only put the younger elf in more trouble. Perhaps he could get Legolas to answer some clearer questions and figure out what was going on in Mirkwood.

-----

Legolas lay out on his balcony in just a pair of leggings, letting the sun warm his prone body. He could hear the trees rustling quietly and the animals talking amongst themselves, and it soothed his troubled heart. The elf was unbelievably lonely and unhappy. He had been confined to his room for a week now and was now fairly bursting out of his skin to get out. Unfortunately, it seemed like every time Legolas finished one punishment, he got in trouble again and was quickly right back where he had started. It didn't help, of course, that Thranduil was getting more and more irritable with his son day by day, but Legolas didn't notice this in his youthful eagerness to please, seeing only his mistakes and wondering what had made him so bad as to make his ada so uncharacteristically angry with him.

The sound of the door opening quickly brought him to his feet and dashing for his chambers. "Ada!" He cried happily, throwing himself in the room, expecting to see his ada's stern countenance asking him if he had learned his lesson. The child hardly cared anymore if he did not know what he had done wrong. If saying yes would make his ada happy with him again, he would do so.

Thranduil's features, so identical to Legolas' own, were not the sight that greeted Legolas' eyes, however. Instead, Legolas almost ran into his father's dark haired advisor. The smaller elfling quickly screeched to a halt before Neurion, trying to collect himself as he bowed sketchily at the waist. What was Neurion doing in Legolas' quarters?

Neurion's face was hard and his eyes were cruel as he gazed down to the beautiful blonde child. "Your brother has written you back." He said without emotion, holding up a slightly crumpled letter. The letter had obviously been opened, but Legolas hardly cared as he started to reach for it. Neurion jerked it out of his reach, however, gazing down at Legolas cruelly. "Must you make a nuisance of yourself to everyone, Legolas?" He asked, and though the elf was of significantly lower birth than Legolas, Legolas did not even consider reprimanding the advisor on forgetting to call him 'Prince Legolas,' as would have been respectful. Neurion went on, oblivious to the obvious insult he had made by omitting Legolas' title. "You did not have your father's permission to contact your brother, much less tell lies and worry him over nothing!" Neurion said, so angry he seemed to smolder, and Legolas wondered idly if the letter would catch fire. The elf child started to protest that he had not lied, but knew it would do him no good. "Let us see what your father has to say about all this." Neurion said, taking Legolas by the arm firmly enough to hurt and escorting him out of his chambers. Legolas struggled against the tears that threatened at the thought that he was going to get in trouble again. It seemed he could do nothing right, and it was times like this that the young elf almost despaired.

-----

Well? Who is interested to know what is going on with Thranduil, and who Neurion is, and what is wrong with Legolas' mother? Anyone? -crickets sound- Really? Ok. -pout- I'll just go to bed then. ;) Just kidding. Replies please, let me know what you think.


	2. Guardianship

I know, I know, I'm turning into a disappearing act, but I am trying. Heck, I had to decide to fail a test to write this chap. :d Don't feel bad though. I am failing the whole class, so it doesn't make no never mind. Please enjoy and be warned of cruelty to blond elflings in the following chapter!

Also, I imitated a scene between Pippin and Merry from Ring around the Merry without even realizing it. Imitation is the best form of flattery, please forgive me!

Note: Also, please pay attention to Thranduil and see he is obviously not himself before you start getting upset with me at the way he is treating Legolas. He is unable to help it, and the reasons will come out later on. Thank you!

-----

Legolas cringed as Neurion dug his fingers cruelly into the soft under-flesh of his bicep, dragging him down then halls towards his father's main receiving chambers, where he did most of his everyday work. Legolas didn't want to be weak, but he was desperate not to have his father angry with him again, so he turned pleading, tear filled eyes up to the elf towering above him.

"Please, Lord Neurion, please don't tell my ada. I didn't know what I did was wrong, but I am sorry! I will take whatever punishment you see fit, my lord. I willhelp in the kitchens, stay in my room for a month if I must, but please don't make ada angry with me again." Legolas asked, and the child's eyes were so large and innocent that it took a being of no heart to not be moved.

Neurion just sneered. "I am not the one getting you into trouble, Legolas. You did, when you sent the letter, so do not beg me to lie to your father. I am more loyal to the king than that, young one, and do not think I will not be telling your father your plea for me to do so." The lord finished, smiling when Legolas' face went white with horror at the thought that he was going to get into yet more trouble.

Neurion didn't even bother to knock at the entrance to the chambers, instead throwing open the double doors with his other hand. They hit the wall with a bang, and Legolas cringed as his father looked up from behind a desk piled high of important papers. Legolas didn't know what any of them were, but he would have guessed by the light in the king's eyes that they were not food orders for a feast or offers of alliances through marriage with his older brother. No, whatever they were, they were making his father very unhappy.

Thranduil's expression softened a little when they lighted onto his advisor and son, but when he saw Neurion's expression and the way he was holding the prince, his face darkened. Legolas pulled back against the grip of the Lord, trying to escape the anger he saw in his father's eyes. "What have you been up to now, Legolas? Valar, child, can you not let me have peace and behave as the _caun_ you are for even a day?" Thranduil boomed.

Legolas flinched, his hands trembling as he tried to find his voice. His ada had never looked at him in that way a few months ago, before Kadorin left, and before nana had become ill. He had been tired and grumpy a lot, but Legolas could deal with that. This outright anger, though...this Legolas did not know how to handle, especially coming from his normally loving ada. "Please, _ada_, I didn't..." He began, his voice small and frightened.

Neurion cut him off quickly. "What our _caun_ means to say, my lord," he began, spitting the title of prince as if it was an insult to use it to describe Legolas, "is that he has sent a letter to his _gwador_ in Rivendell, telling lies about you and I, and asking his brother to come home. I have his reply here." Neurion held out the fine letter paper, bearing the seal of the royal house of Mirkwood and slightly crumpled from its travels.

Thranduil took it, not bothering to open it as Legolas tried to think of a defense against the lies being told against him. The king's eyes seemed to soften a moment as he looked at the flowing script of his oldest son and down to the tear-stained face of his youngest, and appeared as if he were about to speak. Right then, however, his eyes caught on Neurion's. There was a long moment of silence, and Thranduil's eyes grew hard and dark, his pupils seeming to enlarge and obliterate the beautiful blue color that he and his son had in common, and he quickly turned and threw it into the fire. Legolas let out a small cry as he saw his last tie to the outside world catch flames, and Thranduil whirled on him. "I will not even bother to read it, Legolas, and that should tell you something. It makes no difference. Your brother has much on his mind now and you are not to disturb him anymore, do you understand me?" He boomed, and Legolas nodded quickly, feeling tears spring up again. Thranduil sighed and turned away, clasping his hands behind his back. "What am I to do with you,_ ion_? I have punished you in every way I can think to, and yet you still rebel against me at every turn!" Thranduil turned back to look at his son, shaking his head. "It is bad enough that you disrespect me as your _adar_, but how does this make me look to our subjects if I cannot even control my own _ions?_"

Legolas knew that hisfather was more angry with hisbrother than with him, after the fight that had occurred shortly before Thranduil had sent hisson to Rivendell, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to anger hisfather anymore than he already had, so he merely turned his eyes to the floor and waited for Thranduil to decide what he wanted to do with him.

Before the king could pronounce judgement on his son, Neurion spoke up. "My lord, I have a thought." He ventured. Thranduil turned his keen eyes back towards his advisor. "Your son begged me on the way here not to tell you of his misbehavior, but to deal with him as I saw fit."

Thranduil whirled on the young prince before Neurion could finish. "What? Legolas, did you do this?" Legolas nodded miserably in response. "You asked my most trusted advisor to lie for you! Legolas, is their no end to your rebellion and falseness?" Thranduil demanded hotly.

Legolas flinched again before he could stop himself. It always sounded so much worse when his father said it, but then again, if it came from his father, it had to be true, did it not? "_Ada,_ I only meant to spare you the trouble of having to deal with my badness. You are so busy." The prince said with a tearful gaze.

"Exactly my point, my lord." Neurion interposed himself into the conversation quickly. "I of course refused, as I could not lie to you, but the prince brings out a valid point. Perhaps it would be better if Legolas' punishments and looking after was left to me? That way you would not be bothered and I could devote more time to bring the _caun_ to repentance." He gave Legolas' arm a harsh tug as he spoke the words, and Legolas gave a brief cry of pain. Immediately, Neurion whirled on the elfling, pulling the blonde child even closer. "Silence, _caun nin._" He said threateningly, and Legolas cowered away from that expression but obeyed the command.

When the two looked back at Thranduil, one with something akin to eagerness on his face, the other the picture of misery and quite clearly hoping his father would say no. Thranduil's face was slightly contorted, as if he was inwardly battling a dark force as he struggled to make a decision. "I don't know, Neurion..." He began, his eyes glowing bright blue as he looked down to his son for a moment.

Neurion's expression turned to one of anger, and he spoke loudly. "My king!" Thranduil turned slowly to look at the other elf. "You are weary, my lord. Let me ease your burden." Neurion spoke slowly and easily, and Thranduil was nodding before he had finished speaking.

"Yes, yes. Of course. Thank you, Neurion. Please deal with the prince as you see fitting to his failings." The king of Mirkwood turned back to his desk, looking slightly lost. "You may be Legolas' temporary guardian so that I can concentrate on the more important matters." Thranduil wearily sat back behind the mound of papers, and didn't look up again.

"Thank you, my lord. It will be as you say." Neurion said, bowing. Legolas just stared in shock at his father, not believing the judgement he had just pronounced on his son. Neurion hated him, he was sure there would be no mercy. At least he knew his father loved him, somewhere deep inside, buried under all his worry and distraction, though his faith in that was starting to waver as well. The tears that had been brimming in the Prince's eyes finally fell down his cheeks as the elven advisor dragged him back into the hallway and back towards his rooms.

All the way down the halls, Legolas tried to regain control of his emotions, not wanting the servants and other to see him like this. He was supposed to be prince, especially in Kadorin's absence, and he had to be strong like his father. However, when the pair reached Legolas' rooms and he had still not been able to stop the flow of tears, Legolas admitted to himself that, at the moment at least, he was too angry with himself and hurt to stop.

Neurion said nothing, instead throwing the prince into the room roughly. Legolas was saved from falling to his face only by his elven grace. Neurion shut the door behind him with frightening finality, and Legolas turned to the elf who now controlled his life with wide eyes.

Neurion walked towards him, frowning when the elfling started to back up in response. "Your_adar_ has left your punishment to me, Legolas, as you are well aware, and since you are not responding to the usual ways I deal with troublemakers, we will have to try something new." Without warning, he snaked out a hand and grabbed hold of Legolas, pulling the blond elf towards him.

Legolas cried out in fear at the look in the older elf's eyes. "W-What are you going to do?" He asked, his fear of the unknown overtaking his fear of being punished for speaking.

Neurion smirked at him. "Since you insist on behaving like a child, I will treat youas a child, Legolas." He said, pulling Legolas over to the child's bed and yanking him towards his knee.

Legolas began to understand and tried to pull away. "Lord Neurion, you cannot! _Ada_ says I am too old to be spanked!" The elf lord did not listen, still pulling the struggling child. "I have not been spanked since I was only 50 years old, Lord Neurion, please let me take another punishment!" The elfling cried desperately.

Neurion just shook his head. "Ah, Legolas, you do not understand. Your protestations merely convince me all the more that this is the punishment I should give. Now stop struggling." He commanded, giving a final yank and pulling Legolas over his knee.

Legolas bucked as the first slap landed on his bottom. "Lord Neurion, you can't!" He cried, and was rewarded by Neurion pulling him up enough to strike him solidly across the face.

"I can do what I deem right, _hen_. Your father has given me the power to do so, and you had best remember that." Neurion said coldly, oblivious to the violent tears that had sprung forth from the child's eyes when he had struck him. He pulled the child back over his knee and resumed the punishing blows.

Legolas cried out in pain and humiliation, but decided to give forth one last try. "Lord Neurion, _ada_ says he does not believe in physical punishment!" He forced out between the unforgiving blows. They ceased for a moment when the words left his mouth, and he pressed forth quickly. "_Ada_ says it does nothing but teach the person pain and fear, and that the consequences of one's actions are not dealt with when using this fashion!" The child tried his best to quote his father's words back.

Neurion paused for a moment, then pulled the child up to his face by the hair. "You father is not here to save you, little _caun._ No one is. He has left you to what I deem right, and I am doing it. You have worked yourself in deep enough, Legolas, so if you know what is good for you, you will shut your mouth for the remainder of your punishment." He placed the prince over his knee with decided finality, but this time he tugged the prince's leggings down, baring his bottom and thighs to the blows. Legolas began to protest, but the first strike silenced him. "I did not want to do that, Legolas, but you left me no choice. Remain quiet and still and do not force my hand more." Neurion said.

Then Legolas was aware of almost nothing as the blows began to rain down without stop, stinging the bare skin of his thighs and bottom and bringing tears of pain and humiliation to his eyes. The slaps were meant to cause the most pain possible, and they did, some catching him with the side of the hand and raising immediate welts, others coming down one right after another in one place until the skin was red and swollen to the touch. Legolas went from crying, to crying out, to nearly screaming at the pain as the last blows struck particularly hard.

Then, suddenly, when Legolas was sure he would die, the blows stopped, and Neurion was pulling his leggings back up. Legolas hissed in pain, but did not move for fear of angering the lord. Neurion laid him out on the bed and stood, brushing himself off disdainfully. "Do not make me do this again, Legolas." He said somberly, and Legolas nodded desperately in response in between his hiccuping sobs. Neurion seemed pleased with this response for the moment, and left the room, locking the door behind him with a menacing click.

Legolas was left alone in the dim light of dusk in his room, to weary from pain and crying to move. The child cried himself to sleep, thinking all the while of his friends, far away and having fun without him, of his brother, visiting with Elrond's sons, of his father, menacing and untouchable behind his huge auburn desk, and finally of his mother, lying alone and sick in her rooms. It was of her the child wished for the most, wanting her comfort, as the blissful unawareness of sleep claimed him.

-----

_Nin- _My

_Ion-_Son

_Gwador- _Brother

_Ada- _Dad or Daddy

_Adar- _Father

_Caun- _Prince

_Hen- _Child

Poor Leggy. No age seems to be beyond me, does it? Well, review please, I could really use it right now. I need the boost, cause I have no inspiration right now. Kinda depressed, which is probably why I wrote this particular piece. blush


	3. Changes

Well, folks, I am losing my internet access again, so who knows when I will be back. In the meantime, here is a superlong post, and I apologize that it is not very original and that I am so mean to Legolas.

-----

Legolas slept very badly that night. No matter what position he laid in, he couldn't get away from the burning pain that spanned between his back and thighs. When the sun finally showed his head over the great Mirkwood trees surrounding the palace, the child gave up and rose to face the day. The pain that had kept him awake and uncomfortable all night now made movement a punishment, and Legolas wished fervently that his brother was there to comfort him and bring him some hot tea as he always had before when Legolas was sick. The elfling pushed that thought away quickly, sure that Kadorin would not have babied him because he was in pain from his punishment.

The child was still leaning gently against his bed when the servants arrived with his breakfast, signifying he was confined to his rooms once again. With a sigh, Legolas took the breakfast from the young elf maiden as the others tidied his rooms, murmuring his thanks. The girl smiled, but did not reply, knowing that she would get in trouble if she spoke to the prince while he was being punished. Legolas glanced at the tray, then set it aside. His stomach was too unsettled to eat. The servants frowned at that, but left without a word, leaving Legolas alone again.

Dressing was a chore, as peeling off the clothes that he had fallen asleep in tore at the tender skin. The youngest prince considered climbing back into the cool, soothing sheets of his bed without dressing so as to lessen the pain, but decided against it. He didn't want to be called lazy on top of everything else should anyone be sent to check on him, so he dressed. Pulling on his leggings was misery, but the tunic wasn't so bad, and braiding his hair took his mind from the pain.

After he finished, Legolas went out to sit on the balcony, allowing himself to be comforted by nature as no one else around him seemed willing to do. His peace did not last long, however. He was feeling a little better and wondering what he would do that day, confined as he was, when the doors of his room opened for a visitor. When Legolas painfully went to see who it was, he was unpleasantly surprised to see it was Lord Neurion, there personally to fetch him for his lessons. The child had to stop himself from running away in fright when Neurion reached out to physically escort him.

Legolas' active imagination exhausted itself coming up with horrible possibilities of what his 'lessons' would be like, and questions of why his studies were resuming now and if his old tutor would be instructing him. Even the child's worst nightmares, however, could not live up to what would happen to the child over the next few weeks.

Neurion deposited the elfling child in a chair in the middle of the small library reserved for the prince's studies. The king's advisor settled himself across the table in front of a large stack of books. "I am taking over the burden of your instruction, Legolas, from now on." He said darkly, picking up the top book and searching through the pages.

Legolas was immediately terrified at those words, imagining having to spend hours every day with Neurion. "Oh, but Lord Neurion, Tiresan is very particular about my studies, and I would not want to inconvenience you. You must have many more important things to do." He said quickly.

Neurion was immediately livid, his eyes frightening as he focused in on Legolas. "Have you forgotten already that you adar has left your training and discipline to me? You are not going to rebel against his wishes, are you?" He asked, beginning to stand, as if to take Legolas to see his father that very instant.

Legolas was quick to appease the older elf. "No, no, Lord Neurion, I had not meant that! If you are willing to help me, I will of course do my best to be worthy of your instruction." He said, blue eyes wide and desperate. He almost sighed with relief when Neurion sat back down.

"Very well then, we will begin." Neurion said, returning his eyes to the book of Lothlorien history. "I have gathered all the books that your _former_ tutor said you have recently covered or were covering before you were confined to your quarters." Legolas looked down, remembering the weeks spent completely isolated in his rooms as punishment, during which the servants had never been allowed to speak to the youngest prince. "I think a review would be appropriate, don't you?" He asked, and Legolas squirmed in his seat underneath the heavy gaze.

-----

Legolas collapsed on his bed in exhaustion, his thoughts muddled and confused after all the questions he had endured throughout the day. Neurion had kept him over 6 hours in the library, hounding him with questions of things he had barely begun studying, or had studied years ago. When ever he had answered wrong, the advisor's gaze had become more dangerous and his frown deeper until Legolas was practically stumbling over his words, frantically searching for the correct answer. He had finally been dismissed by the Lord with disgust. Neurion had told him he would be speaking to the king about his "disappointing display," and what was to be done about it.

Legolas was too frightened to sleep. Every time Neurion spoke to his father, the prince's life got steadily worse and worse. He assumed he probably deserved all the punishments he had received, and would deserve this one as well, but it was nearly impossible to concentrate with Neurion's glare of disapproval. He hoped his father would remember his son's discomfort with Neurion and take that into account when deciding punishment, but somehow he doubted it. Surely if Thranduil had observed his son's fear of Neurion, he would not have placed the prince in the advisor's care.

Sleep came at last, as even the child's terrified questions could not deny his body's need for the sleep he had lost the night before.

-----

The banging of the ornately carved double doors striking the walls parallel with them with great force startled Legolas out of his sleep. He sat up quickly, his eyes frightened underneath the mess of his sleep-tousled hair. Neurion ignored him, striding to the windows and throwing open the curtains, though it did not lighten the room much. Glancing outside, Legolas noticed it was perhaps a half hour till dawn.

Neurion whirled on him, and Legolas climbed out of bed quickly, his heart beating quickly as he forced himself to stand and wait for whatever punishment he would receive. The Lord looked him up and down, then crossed his arms over his chest before speaking. "From now on, you will be awake and prepared for lessons at this time, no matter what time I come to retrieve you. You will not keep me waiting for any reason, as I have many other things to see to." Neurion instructed, and Legolas nodded his ascent quickly, the thought of rebellion not even present in his tense state.

Neurion's glare did not lessen. "You will also clean your own rooms from now on, and will retrieve your own meals from the kitchens when I tell you to do so." Legolas wondered if that meant he would have to stay in his rooms unless specifically told to go somewhere else, but once again nodded. "You will study in your rooms whenever you have no other instructions, so as not to repeat the pathetic lessons we had yesterday." Legolas nodded a third time, wondering if he was to be punished after all.

Neurion just turned away from him after that third nod, and left the room. Legolas breathed a huge sigh of relief, but quickly began making his bed, not wishing to anger Neurion if the lord came suddenly back and saw him unoccupied. He wondered how he was to study if he did not have any books in his rooms, but did not worry about that yet. As soon as he had finished, he picked up his clothes from the previous day and put them near the door, unsure of whether he was allowed to leave his rooms to deliver them to be cleaned. With that done, Legolas bathed in cold water, having no servants to heat the water for him. Shivering, he dried, dressed, and braided his hair as quickly as possible and went and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the open windows leading to his balcony, trying to soak up what warmth he could from the early morning sun.

Neurion did not come back for almost an hour after that, but Legolas was too afraid of punishment to do anything other than wait. He already worried what the advisor would say when he saw him doing nothing.

It turned out he needn't have worried, since he was in trouble anyway. However, the child could not have imagined the horrible thing Neurion had devised as punishment. The advisor strode in and glowered down at him, and Legolas was quick to get to his feet, though he couldn't meet the darker elf's eyes. Neurion waited until the child couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Are we to begin my studies now, my lord?" Legolas asked hesitantly.

Neurion chuckled, but there was nothing pleasant about the sound. "Legolas, have you already forgotten your atrocious display yesterday, your continued stubbornness against your studies, your behavior of late?" He asked casually, and Legolas felt his heart drop down to his toes. "I have spoken to your father, and he has decided that you will tell your mother and brother how you have been acting and apologize, and then you will be removed from your rooms and placed in with the servants until you once again gain the right to be prince of our fine land. Thranduil will explain himself what your punishment is to the people, and you will no longer be allowed to speak to anyone other than me, nor they to you. Nay, no one may even _acknowledge_ you until you have proven yourself." The older elf said with entirely too much dark satisfaction.

Legolas thought he would die. Then, as the words and their meaning really began to sink in, he wished he _could_ die. To be treated as if he didn't exist by everyone but Neurion, who Legolas would rather ignore him, was bad enough, but to have to write his brother and tell him how much trouble he was in? Even worse, to finally be allowed to see his mother, only to disappoint her by explaining what was to happen. It wasn't bearable.

Legolas couldn't help himself. He burst into tears, and looked pleadingly up to Neurion. "Please, my lord, I am sure I deserve this punishment, but at the very least, do not make me tell my mother what is to happen. She has been so very ill, I do not want to upset her, my lord. I will do whatever else you ask of me, but do not make me hurt _nana_." Legolas begged, trying not to look pathetic, but willing to do or say whatever he needed to stop this.

Neurion smirked at him. "I have told you once before, Legolas. Your begging only convinces me this is just the punishment you need. I would not have your mother kept unaware of how her son is acting. Perhaps she can make you repent." He paused and looked at the tear-stained elfling's face. "Besides that, your father has made this decision, not me. I cannot change his punishment." Neurion explained.

Legolas merely cried harder. "Then let me speak to _adar_, please. Lord Neurion, surely it cannot be fair to hurt my _nana_ to punish me." He tried one last time, but Neurion turned red and struck the prince hard across the face with the back of his hand. Legolas jaw snapped shut on his tongue and he was knocked to the ground by the force of the blow. He stayed there, too afraid and upset to get up, instead crying into the floor, holding his burning cheek with one hand and tasting a bit of blood on his tongue.

Neurion was furious. "How _dare_ you question your father's judgment? How dare you suggest that I allow you to interrupt the work he must do to let you plead like a child for leniency? It is this behavior that has gotten you where you are now, Legolas." Neurion explained, tossing something at the child's feet. Legolas still did not look up. "I will be back in two hours, and by then, I expect you to have pulled yourself together and cleaned up, as well as having written your letter to your brother. Do not disappoint me." He finished darkly, and left the room.

It was several minutes later before Legolas was able to make himself move. He saw through blurred, streaming eyes the paper and pen that Neurion had left him, though the child already had letter writing material. Legolas thought Neurion had probably left them just in case, so the prince would have no excuse not to write the letter. Sniffling, Legolas rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to stop crying. Leaving the paper, he stumbled into the bathroom, where he cried for another 10 minutes before he could make himself splash some water on his face and blow his nose.

The child was far too young to understand what was happening to him, or why. At his tender age, he still looked up to adults with unquestioning trust, or should have, and so still assumed that whatever his parents or those in charge of him did was only confusing because he didn't understand. Now though, he genuinely was confused beyond being able to brush it off. He couldn't see what he should have done differently in these past few weeks to improve his lot, much less how he could have prevented his latest punishment. He had been confined to his rooms for…over 2 months now! Legolas' mind blanched at that number, trying to imagine how those days could have blended together so seamlessly. He hadn't had any lessons during that time, nor had he been given books to study, so he didn't see how he should have known the answers to the questions Neurion had asked him..

Perhaps he should have asked for his books to study. Legolas didn't know, and for now, he didn't have time to ponder it. He had wasted almost an hour of his allotted time, and writing the letter was not going to be easy.

-----

Neurion looked up from the letter and frowned. "You cannot think this is acceptable, Legolas. You are far too easy on yourself." Neurion complained, and Legolas' heart sank. Perhaps Legolas had been too obvious in trying to explain away his actions, but he had wanted Kadorin to understand how hard he was struggling to be good, whether he succeeded or not. It didn't look like Neurion was going to give him that option. Neurion crumpled the letter Legolas had spent so much time and tears over, throwing it down carelessly. "Begin again. I will oversee your letter and tell you where you are going wrong, since it seems you are incapable of doing it on your own." Neurion ordered.

So it was that Legolas found himself bent over a new piece of parchment, carefully forming the words that tore his heart out to write; how errant his behavior had been, how stubborn and unworthy of being their father's son he was, and the punishment he was to face. Every time Legolas tried to express sorrow over his actions, Neurion was there to curtail his efforts. At one point Legolas even began crying once more, his tears falling on the parchment and smearing the ink. He received a strike across the back of the head for that and an order to pull himself together.

Neurion was finally satisfied when Legolas was completely miserable. "Sign it." The advisor ordered, and Legolas did so with one last sniffle he couldn't help, but Neurion said nothing. Instead, he swept the letter out from under the prince, folding it and tucking it inside his tunic. Legolas wiped at his eyes, trying to rein in his emotions.

Neurion wordlessly hauled Legolas to his feet from out of the chair, thrusting a cloth into the child's hands to wipe his eyes and nose. Legolas did so without a word, beginning to hand back the cloth, then thinking better of it when he saw the elder elf's expression, instead clutching it in one damp palm. Neurion gazed at him for a moment before speaking. "We are now going to see your mother, and due to her fatigue, we will not have much time. Any crying, complaining, or pleading with your mother will be severely punished, so I recommend you get complete control now." Legolas did his best to look strong and capable of those instructions, but his sinking heart told him that there would be no way he could keep from showing his distress when he saw the disappointment glinting in his beloved mother's eyes. Neurion continued, heedless of the obvious conflict in the child's face. "You will tell her, as quickly as possible, all that you have just written the crown prince. You will not bring in any of the excuses and pleas you included in your first letter. Do you understand?" Neurion asked Legolas, and the child nodded quickly.

The Queen's rooms were dark, and the tone hushed as several elf maidens bustled about the room, striving for the queen's comfort. Legolas would have stopped to let his eyes adjust, but a firm hand between his shoulder blades kept him moving forward. The servants quickly move towards them, explaining in hushed tones that the Queen was not to be disturbed. Lord Neurion countered with instructions from Thranduil to let the prince see his mother. The servants didn't look happy, but they stepped aside to let them pass.

Calistia looked pale and drawn, but surprisingly, the light that elves carried about them still shone brightly, not dimmed at all by her illness. If anything, it shone brighter. The Queen of Mirkwood turned weary, pain darkened blue eyes to see what the disturbance was. Her eyes immediately shone when she saw her son, however. "_Nin ion,_ _nin _little_ las!" _She said softly, joy apparent in her voice, reaching one pale hand weakly towards him, as if to draw her youngest to herself with will power alone. Legolas stifled a sob and moved to go to his mother, but the heavy hand moved to his shoulder and held him back.

Legolas looked up pleadingly to Neurion, but there was no mercy to found from that elf. Neurion ignored the prince, still looking at the queen. "I am sorry to disturb you, my queen, but your son has something he needs to tell you." Calistia looked confused, but turned back to look at her son, waiting. Legolas looked one last time to Neurion, begging him not to make him do this, or at least to let him go to his mother. Neurion ignored him.

With a deep breath that shuddered suspiciously like a sob, Legolas began. "I'm sorry, _nana._" He said miserably, looking to his feet. "Ada…" Legolas tried not to cry. "Ada wanted me to tell you how bad I've been. He says he hopes you will be able to make me behave better. He's had to keep me to my rooms for a long time now, and it hasn't helped any. Even…" Legolas choked and rubbed at his backside self-consciously. "Even physical punishment hasn't done anything to make me be better, and so ada thinks I need to live with the servants and…not be spoken to not speak to anyone until I can prove I can be a prince worthy of Mirkwood." Legolas couldn't help himself, and let out a sob. Neurion squeezed at his shoulder painfully, but once he started, he couldn't stop himself. Saying it aloud was bad enough, but to wonder what his mother was thinking made it worse. Wasn't it enough that his father was disappointed with him? Why did everyone have to be? "I'm sorry, nana. I want to be good, really! I've tried, I just…" Neurion was bruising his skin now, using more and more pressure until he gave a small cry of pain, pushing him towards the door.

"Las!" Calistia cried once, before they were out the door. Dimly, Legolas realized he was in a great amount of trouble, but he couldn't stop crying, and struggled to return to his mother.

Neurion shook him, then struck him hard enough to shock him into quiet sobs. "Stay here, or you will regret it." Neurion promised, his eyes frightening as he pushed the child against the wall and returned inside. The child could hear the Queen's enraged voice inside, and cried harder. So his mother was mad at him then. Surely she wouldn't have sounded that angry if she was not. Legolas buried his face in his hands and let his emotions take control.

When Neurion came out of the Queen's chambers, he was angry to speak. Instead, he took hold of Legolas once again and dragged him along back to the prince's chambers. Legolas tried not to think about what would happen when they got there.

-----

Don't hurt me please!


	4. Punishment

Hi guys! I decided to update this. Woohoo for me:P Anyway, here's to my lovely readers. May they all review. hint, hint. :P

Oh, and I apologize for my total and complete copying of the Mellon Chronicles story Tears like Rain. I seem incapable of coming up with my own torments in this story, but it's only this scene that seems to be copying their story, so this should pass at least. In apology, here is the link to their wonderful site: http/www.aragorn-legolas. Please read their stories if you haven't. They are amazing.

Note two: I was mean again to Legolas…though I'm sure you could have guessed that with the last cliffy. Sorry. And sorry for the short chap. I'm trying to update all my stories…we'll see. Anyway, enough of me. Enjoy!

-----

Neurion did not speak to the distraught elven prince on the short trip back to the rooms that were shortly to be vacant. Throwing the doors open, he jerked Legolas in front of him as he shut them behind him again, latching them from the inside. Legolas did not even pretend at bravery, instead weeping as silently as he could so as not to attract more attention. It did him no good, however.

Neurion still did not speak to the elfling as he looked around the room, searching for something, though Legolas knew not what. Finding it, Neurion dragged Legolas to the window, ignoring the cry of pain Legolas let loose. The advisor undid the cord holding the curtains back from the window, pulling them loose and yanking Legolas towards the large bed. Remembering the previous 'lesson' he had received at that very bed, Legolas began pulling to get away, but it only gained him a sore shoulder, as the older elf was far more strong.

Now Neurion began to speak as he pulled the prince in front of him. "You will regret your disobedience, young one." He said through his teeth, his face taut with rage as he shoved Legolas to his knees at the foot of the bed. "I will beat the obstinacy out of you if it is the last thing I do." He promised, pulling forth the cord and beginning to tie Legolas' left wrist to one of the posts of the bed. The prince began to struggle in earnest at that dark promise, but his efforts merely earned him a strike across the back of his head, temporarily making him dizzy as Neurion finished with his wrist and moved on to the other one, stretching his arm as far as it would go before tying a loop around it and around the other post, the distance being too far for the elfling's arms to stretch, but it suited the same purpose, holding him immobile between the two.

Legolas did not think he had anymore tears to cry, but his fear was rapidly proving him wrong. Sobs shook his chest and made breathing difficult, and Neurion hadn't even struck him yet. The prince tried not to think of the coming punishment, of his mother, or of his brother, who hadn't even received his letter yet. He could hear movement behind him, but couldn't process what the rustle of clothing meant until a slight whistle of air proceeded a violent stinging sensation that struck across his clothed back. He wouldn't know until later that Neurion had removed his belt to beat Legolas with. All he could think of was pain, and he shrieked and tried to wiggle away from the direction of the punishing blows, but could barely move. He began to really understand why Neurion had tied him up, and the realization made him sob all the more.

His tears had no affect on Lord Neurion, who continued the beating without comment or pause. As the screams grew in shrillness, the blows came quicker until the prince's shirt was ruined, and his voice hoarse. It was shortly after the 10th blow that Legolas truly broke.

Struggling violently until the skin of his wrists burned, a dull ache compared to his back, Legolas began to plead with his tormentor. "Please, Lord Neurion…" He begged, his breath short and another scream breaking loose when the blows didn't stop. "Please, stop!" Another blow in response, another scream. "Please! I am sorry, please stop!" The prince cried, but it did him no good as the belt came down again. Legolas' head felt heavy and muddled, and his thoughts were no longer coherent beyond stopping the pain. "Please, please, please…" Legolas begged through cries and, hiccupping, sobbing breaths.

There was a short pause, and though Legolas could not see it, Neurion sneered at the Mirkwood prince. "Pathetic. You cannot even take your punishments without begging. You truly are a disgrace, Legolas. I am willing to bet your brother would accept a punishment without complaint." He said, and though Legolas could barely understand the words, what he could make out made his cheeks burn with shame, but didn't stop his tears.

When the blows resumed, Legolas despaired of receiving any mercy from his tormentor, instead collapsing into incoherency, giving in to muffled sobs and cries. Legolas lost count of the blows, weeping to himself. "Nana…nana, help me." The prince begged pitifully, his breathing strained with sorrow and pain. "Nana…ada…" He screamed as a blow struck particularly hard.

"SILENCE!" Neurion bellowed, his arm flying with the command. "You will not continue this shameful begging to those who would see your behavior punished!" The lord commanded, and this order finally silenced the pleading from the prince, who merely continued to sob and cry out until the beating stopped.

Neurion said nothing as he walked into the bathing room to clean his belt off, and Legolas could barely hear his retreating footsteps, but the pain had stopped. That alone was enough to make him collapse in relief against his bonds. His sobbing did not cease, but his breathing was a little easier without the ever-persistent need to scream at the pain.

When Neurion returned, Legolas still could barely understand his words. "I am leaving you as you are as the last part of your punishment, Legolas, until tomorrow morning, at which time I will return to escort you to the servants quarters and see you properly settled before I release you to them." Legolas didn't even have the strength to respond as he heard the door open and shut behind the Lord. He leaned his head against the bed as best as he could and silently sent a prayer to the Valar that Kadorin wouldn't be too angry or disgusted with him when he received the letter, and would return to Mirkwood soon. Legolas would have given anything for his brother's comfort at that moment.

-----

Golly…I gotta stop writing this stuff. I was too mean even for myself this time, having poor Leggy-baby beg for his mommy…-sniffles- Ok, ok, shutting up. I'm sure it will pass. :D Catch ya guys next time!


End file.
